Finding Severus Snape
by RandomPonyWriter
Summary: After the war ends, Snape's body disappears and the search is soon abandoned by all but one. Can Hermione create the one spell that could locate Severus, and what will it take to bring him back? Book compliant except for the DH epilogue. SSHG : D
1. Chapter 1

**Well well, I'm dipping a toe into the Snape/Hermione infested waters. However, It's so much fun to write that I may just end up drowning myself.**

**No really, It's drawing me out of a bad case of writers block, which I am so so happy about.**

**Just so you all know, this story follows the books right up until the epilogue. **

**And to clear up the confusion before it starts, this story starts with a nightmare of Hermione's: It is not how the death of Snape actually went. Like I said, It's DH compliant, mostly.**

**Enjoy : D**

_Hermione was running as fast as she could, her ever-thinking mind entertaining the cold hard fact that it wouldn't be fast enough to get away from the monster that chased her down. Her awareness of her surroundings extended only to how much of the ground ahead of her she could put behind her, how the bright sunlight blinded her and how the damp, green grass beneath her feet was slippery enough to hinder her movements as she bolted towards her destination._

_Now that she thought of it though, Hermione actually had no destination. Not knowing where she was didn't help and she had no time to turn her head to assess her location. As Hermione strained forward, trying to gain more ground she became aware of two figures running behind her, shadows on the edge of her vision._

"_Hermione!" The shadow to her left called her name and Hermione immediately knew who it was that had joined her in her attempt to escape from the huge slithering snake that followed her every turn. _

"_Harry, Ron…" she muttered under her breath. The knowledge of her two best friends joining her brought no comfort. _

"_Harry!" she screamed, out of breath, "Get Voldemort!" After all, what was Harry doing, joining her in her almost-certain demise when he had a bigger monster to kill?_

_The shadow that was Harry did not falter at her words, giving no indication that he had heard her at all. _

"_Ron," she moaned desperately, "Make him go…"_

_From somewhere on her right she thought she heard him say "Sorry 'Mione," before the wind took the words and whipped them away. _

_The serpent bore down on them now, snapping at their heels. Hermione's usual logic was failing her; surely the snake could move much faster than they could run, so why was it merely chasing? As though the snake could sense her thoughts it fell behind._

_Finally, up ahead, there was a landmark that Hermione could recognise and she tore towards it, throwing herself at the base of the familiar tree and touching the knot to still its movement. She'd flown under so fast that the Whomping Willow had no time to grab her or the shadows that materialized into Harry and Ron beside her. _

_The tunnel was small enough now that they had to crawl and the small space was suffocating. Nevertheless, Hermione frantically fought her way through, followed by the others. Reaching the end of the tunnel however, Hermione stopped when she saw the figure in front of her. _

"_Hermione!" Harry hissed, "Nagini's coming!" _

_His voice startled her into moving again; it was a choice between Nagini and Snape and Hermione knew which one she preferred to be killed by. She threw herself into the room ahead of her and felt the others behind her do the same. _

_Snape's black, glittering eyes met hers for a moment then, and she felt her own widen. The eyes she was seeing now were not the eyes she had associated with Severus Snape; full of pain, suffering and regret. He had never looked more human, had never shown this amount of emotion before now in her presence. _

_As she stared into his dark eyes, transfixed, she forgot all about Nagini until Snape's eyes moved from her own and fixed themselves on some point behind her. Whatever he saw caused the pain and fear in his eyes to increase tenfold, but Hermione could not tear her eyes from his. Her gaze was unwavering, even as Nagini moved from behind her with terrifying speed, slithering towards Snape, who didn't even draw his wand. She watched in horror as the snake lunged at Snape, latching onto him at the neck. Snape posed no threat to the giant serpent and crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony and running with his own blood. _

_There was a hiss as Snape's head hit the floor, his eyes in clear view of Hermione as she leapt forward, wand outstretched. The look in his eyes changed to something unreadable before the light went out of them and he lay and unseeing. _

"_Hermione!" It was Ron and Harry calling her now and she tore her eyes from Snape's empty ones to see Nagini lunging at her, teeth showing and she screamed, her death inevitable now._

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat bolt upright as she heard her name spoken by a familiar voice, too startled to notice the concern the deep tones held as the speaker called to her from across the classroom. She had been dreaming, again, or having a nightmare, depending on which way she looked at it. It wasn't the first time she'd had this dream. It wasn't exactly the way the scene had played out in actuality but this wouldn't be there first time that her dreams had manifested themselves to play on her own emotions. Maybe it was the guilt, the loss to the wizarding world or that she'd never been able to thank him but no matter which it was, Hermione Granger was her own worst enemy.

"Hermione." The voice sounded again, this time calmer, as Neville Longbottom strode towards where she was seated at her desk, papers spread out in front of her.

Hermione let her eyes focus on him as he came to a halt before her desk.

"Falling asleep on the job again Professor Granger?" Neville teased, handing her a cup of something steamy that turned out to be hot chocolate.

Hermione smiled weakly as she reached for the hot drink. "Something like that," she told him, before gesturing with the hand that held her cup and adding gratefully, "Thanks for the hot chocolate.

Neville grinned at her. "That's fine 'Mione," he assured her as he took a seat, the sound of the chair scraping on the stone floor cutting through the relative silence.

They were silent for a moment as Neville took in the sight of Hermione. She looked more and more stressed with every day that passed and he found himself wondering yet again, just why she wouldn't give up on Professor Snape; everybody else had. As much as Hermione tried to hide this from him, she couldn't quite succeed. Having known her now for twelve years and seeing as the two were among the youngest professors teaching at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a large age gap between most of the other professors, the two were bound together out of loneliness and familiarity and often spent their time together as a result.

After the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron had come back to Hogwarts for their final year of schooling. After completing their NEWTs, Harry and Ron continued on to become Aurors, Luna was studying in charms and running The Quibbler in her free time, Ginny had gone on to study in healing while playing quidditch on the side and Hermione and Neville had taken positions at Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies and Herbology professors.

Most people were able to move on after the final battle. All over the country witches and wizards were picking up the pieces of their broken lives and learning to move on. Everyone, that was, except Hermione.

Neville cast a critical look over Hermione; something in her had broken during the final battle and no-one had been able to guess why. Neville knew, and not because she told him herself; no, it had taken years of watching Hermione work herself into the ground, becoming more and more socially secluded before he had figured out the source of her problems.

Neville had had to work hard to put it all together. He had heard about Severus Snape dying in the Shrieking shack, in front of the Golden Trio - they had told him of course - and it was from this information that he drew the basis of his suspicions. It seemed to him that Hermione felt guilty for not trying harder to save Snape as she watched him die before her and he knew it haunted her every dream and hovered over her waking thoughts. But there was more to it than that: Hermione thought that Snape was still alive somewhere and the only evidence that she had was that no-one had been able to find his body after the battle. The thought that Severus Snape could be alive somewhere, and the fact that she hadn't tried to save him, caused her more guilt than she could handle.

Neville didn't blame her for leaving Snape: After all, it had seemed that Snape had taken his dying breath before the Golden trio, not to mention that, at the time, no-one had known of his innocence and loyalty to their side. He sighed; Hermione was obsessed with finding Snape. For years and years, it was all she had tried to do. Shortly after the battle there was a short search for Snape, but everyone had given up; everyone but Hermione, who protested that it was unfair to someone who had put so much on the line for their cause. However, her protests and pleads fell on deaf ears and she had decided to take matters into her own hands.

When, only a year ago, Neville had finally figured all this out, Hermione had told him of her plans to find him, but she was attempting the impossible and they both knew it.

"How is the spell coming along 'Mione?" he asked her. Hermione was attempting to create a spell that would give her the location of any particular person the caster wished to find, no matter where they were or what spells they were using to hide themselves. Wizards and witches had tried before in vain to create such a spell, or ones lesser than the one she was attempting, with no success. The closest anyone had ever come to creating it was in spells such as The Trace, used to track the use of magic on underage wizards, or tracking spells that could be placed on witches and wizards. Neither of these were any help at all to Hermione.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes as she sighed. "It's not really," she told him, "Look."

Neville watched as she waved her wand and a ball of blue light appeared between them both. It appeared to be made out of thin wispy strands of hazy light, all intertwining to create one ball. The light was so bright that Neville had to squint to see the details, noticing as his eyes became more focused that the light was not only made up of blue strands but of silver and white strands as well.

Hermione flicked her wand again and started to speak. "The blue is the general location spell that I have managed to create." As she spoke, the blue strands separated from the rest. "_A imperator locus,_" she said softly, and as a result, the blue formed a tighter ball.

"So this will locate the person?" Neville asked in awe.

Hermione sighed and flicked her wand again, this time drawing out the white strands to glow separate to the rest. "Yes, but it would only reveal the country of the person and without a recognition charm, it would not recognise a spoken name and attribute it to a person. That's what the white is: It blends with the general location spell so that if I speak a name, it will recognise who that is and therefore be able to find them. _Agnitio Nomen." _She gave her wand a final flick and the small wisps of silver were brought to Neville's attention.

"This is what I have been working on at the moment," Hermione told him. "I need a component that will transfer the magical wavelength of the results into comprehensible information. I have succeeded in the spell forming words, but the words are jumbled and not understandable. _Veneficus ut lacuna."_

Neville was in complete awe of Hermione's spell work. What he was seeing before him was nothing less than absolutely amazing.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to move her wand in complicated movements. "_A imperator locus agnitio nomen veneficus ut lacuna _Neville Longbottom," she said, and as soon as she stopped, the ball of three colours formed into letters.

**CT S LN OD A**

Neville frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled softly. "According to our current location, I assume that it is meant to read…" Hermione guided the magical letter with her wand and rearranged them.

**SCOTLAND**

While Neville attempted to wrap his head around this, Hermione kept speaking. "So I need to improve the translation. I also need to add at least three more components to the spell. I need to add a specific locator so that I can find out more than just the general location. I also need to add a non-detection charm so that the person I am trying to find does not know I am trying to find them. Lastly, I need to add a spell or series of spells to undo protective charms, spells or wards."

Another wave of Hermione's wand vanished the ball of light, leaving both Hermione and Neville to their own thoughts.

"That really is incredible Hermione," Neville told her after a few moments of silence.

Hermione shook her head, the weariness showing itself in her features, eminent in the lines that marked her forehead almost constantly these days. She sighed tiredly and pushed an errant lock of curly brown hair behind her ear before replying. "I still have so far to go," she muttered. "He's out there somewhere and I know it."

Neville sighed. This was the part where he would try and convince her to end her mad search for Snape but would fail spectacularly in the face of her vehement protests; it always went the same, but he couldn't help hoping that Hermione would stop neglecting herself for the sake of a man who had always seemed to hate her.

"'Mione, maybe…"

"No Neville," Hermione said, more forcefully than she would have liked. "He deserves better than this. How can you give up on him so easily? He saved us all. And, not only did he save us all, numerous times, I might add, but he risked his life to do it, each and every day for so long. Everybody is still so ready to believe the worst of him, like they always have. Maybe it's because he's a Slytherin, maybe it's because he never had anyone to trust and no-one to trust him, maybe it's because we drove him to the darkness in the first place and when he wanted to come back, we never made it easy for him. Neville, don't you understand?"

And Neville did understand. The professor may have terrified him as a student, but war had matured him, had changed him. The year of Severus' reign as headmaster had been tough on Neville and the others, but Neville knew enough now to know that without Snape in charge, it could have and would have been a lot worse. Snape had victimized Neville in his classes - the main reason that Neville had been terrified of him - but Neville could now see that he had been a major risk in the potions classroom; that his abysmal potions skills, or lack thereof, had been a constant danger to all involved.

Now, Neville could bring himself to feel ashamed of himself for giving up on Snape so easily. One thing that Neville had been quick to learn about death eaters was that they loved to use his parents against him, to upset him, something Snape had never done. This realisation had bolstered Neville's confidence in Snape almost more than anything else. So he hung his head in shame upon hearing Hermione's words, the sheer truth of them hitting home.

"Ok 'Mione," he said slowly, "I know, and you have my support…. Just- I don't know…. Look after yourself better, or something."

Hermione nodded as Neville stood to leave, both of them knowing that she wouldn't really look after herself better, that she would work herself just as hard until she tracked Snape down and that the conversation was over for now. Neville gave her a small smile as he took their empty cups and bade her goodnight.

Hermione returned his wishes for her to sleep well but she hardly saw him leave through the voice in her head that constantly chanted just one question: Where the hell was Severus Snape?

**Reviews are like chocolate; you can never get enough : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter isn't great! But I wanted to write so I did. I may fix it later today. It is 12.35 am after all.**

**Please review and Thankyou to my only reviewer for the last chapter! Unfortunately, my computer wouldn't let me reply to your review, but I loved it, SO THANKS. **

**Like I said, Review, Or I'll lose motivation and this story will die.**

_Hermione returned his wishes for her to sleep well but she hardly saw him leave through the voice in her head that constantly chanted just one question: Where the hell was Severus Snape?_

-HGSS-

Hermione sighed in frustration as she waved her wand one last time, trying to make the colours mix. The impressive ball of light in front of her swirled violently, representing the complex spell that had been giving her trouble for so long now. Yet, she was so close that she could feel it when she cast the spell, could feel her magic straining to seek, as the spell was meant to do. This was not a spell for the weak, or the mediocre witch or wizard; The sheer amount of power hovering in front of her in that moment would have astounded even the most powerful of her kind.

Hermione watched as blue light twisted and weaved into a loose sphere, intertwined with white and silver colored strands. Around the outside, shimmering purple strands of light clung to the surface of the sphere, mingling with light green strands of light.

Hermione sighed again as the green and purple strands of light clashed and rebounded, sending small jets of angry light off at odd angles around the room. No matter what she tried, she could not get the purple and the green to mix peacefully and it was throwing the spell completely off balance. It didn't help that Hermione had no idea how to add the final component to the spell - a small charm that would specifically locate a person, and give information of the exact whereabouts of said person - and that even if she did have the slightest clue, that she wouldn't dare add another scrap of magic to the developing and volatile spell forming in front of her.

Hermione was about to try again as a knock sounded at the door to her private quarters. She left out a short huff of breath into the cold air as she waved her wand to lower the wards on her room.

"Come in," she called, her tone harsher than she meant it to be, most likely due to the lack of sleep she'd had lately.

Her frustration reached even higher levels as Neville entered the room carrying a Gryffindor scarf. No doubt he was here to drag her to the quidditch match that was due to start very soon. Hermione's disinterest in quiddich suddenly turned to utter dislike for the sport merely because it served as an unwelcome distraction from her work in that moment. Her magic surged with her frustration and the spell, already explosive, threw colorful sparks everywhere, thrashing about in midair.

Neville ducked as he came through the door to avoid the colorful sparks of light that were flying at him.

"Gee Mione'," he huffed as he walked towards her, rubbing the top of his head, where he could feel the warmth left by a spark that had come very close to his hair. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

Hermione growled quietly. "Sorry Neville," she mumbled and then she pointed her wand at the ball of light and said in a forceful, acerbic tone, "_Pareo famulor_!"

A pinkish mist surrounded the ball of multi-colored light and one by one the colours started to dissolve into the air. Soon the only sign of the ball of magic was the slight crackle in the air, which often happened when excessive amounts of magic were used in a closed in space in a short amount of time.

Hermione glanced apologetically at Neville. "Sit down Neville," she told him, 'I'll make us some tea."

Neville started to speak as Hermione turned to leave. "We don't have time for that Hermione," he said, holding out the scarf he had brought. 'It's time we got to the quidditch match."

Hermione groaned. "We?" she asked, even though this happened before every match and she always ended up having to watch the quidditch every time because of Neville and his insistence.

Neville nodded. "Yes _we, _'Mione," he said, rolling his eyes. "You need to get out of the castle before you blow it up."

Hermione smiled weakly. Maybe she did need to get out of the castle before she ended up getting so frustrated with her spell's progress that she accidentally destroyed something, but quidditch? She had never liked it much and she liked it even less when Harry and Ron both started talking about it near-constantly. The boys were here best friends but she had to admit that they could be a bit insensitive sometimes: The only times they seemed to listen to her was when she was giving them important information about Voldemort or when she was talking about quidditch or food.

Aware that she was thinking more and more negatively these days Hermione shook her head and took the scarf from Neville's outstretched hand, wrapping it around her neck. He offered her a smile as she did and she took pity on him, knowing that he was only worried about her.

She twirled playfully, smiling at him as she did. "How do I look?" she asked him, "Ready for Gryffindor to win?"

Neville snorted in amusement, glad to see the old Hermione, the Hermione he knew and loved, in front of him once more. "You'll do," he replied, amusement coloring his tone.

Hermione grinned and smacked him on the shoulder and he pretended to wince as she did. "You sure know how to flatter a girl Neville," she chided him playfully before adding, "I'm actually surprised that you haven't turned traitor on us and started cheering for Ravenclaw."

Neville's jaw dropped and he stuttered through his response. "H-how d-did you know a-about-" he spluttered.

Hermione grinned. "How did I know about what Neville?" she asked him, "I didn't know a thing."

Neville had no words: how could he have expected such a Slytherin play by a fellow Gryffindor, and even worse, how had he fallen for it? "I… Er, that is, I - Er…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A certain charms apprentice caught your eye Neville?"

Neville gulped. "Luna has nothing to with this," he replied, his nerves made completely obvious by the way his eyes darted nervously from Hermione to the floor, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. He hadn't been _that _obvious had he?

"You're a terrible liar Neville," Hermione laughed, "But that's ok. I wont tell anyone that you have a crush on our Luna."

"I don't-" Neville started but stopped dead in the middle of his denial as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him in a manner that reminded him severely of a cross between Professors Snape and McGonagall and it was severe enough to stop him midsentence. "Ok, maybe I do, but you can't tell her ok?" he pleaded.

At this Hermione smiled gently. "Of course Neville. You know you can trust me," she assured him. Neville's confidence had improved greatly since the end of the war but he was still quite insecure about a lot of things and Hermione knew him well enough by now that she could tell when she could tease him and when she should reassure him.

"I know 'Mione," Neville told her gratefully, the colour only just starting to fade from his cheeks. "We'd better go," he added, offering her his arm and changing the subject. Hermione took it and followed Neville from the room and for once, her spell and Severus Snape were pushed to the back of her mind as she prepared to cheer her house on in the final game before the Christmas holidays.

-SSHG-

Hermione squinted at the quidditch pitch, trying in vain to spot the elusive snitch.

"Rollinson of Ravenclaw in possession of the quaffle, flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, passes to Cheffley and -BUT WHAT IS THIS? Lucifer of Gryffindor intercepts Cheffley's pass to Grimmer and takes possession, flying hard towards the Ravenclaw goalposts." The commentator for the game was shouting into a magical megaphone, seemingly taken in by the thrill of the game.

Hermione cheered with the other Gryffindors when Lucifer took possession of the quaffle. For the first time in a long time, she was able to focus on something other than the location spell she was trying to create and she felt better or it already. She made a mental note to thank Neville later for dragging her out here in the first place.

"-And Lucifer passes to Hamilton who, oh wait, DUCK HAMILTON! Sorry," the commentator apologized, as a bludger narrowly missed knocking Hamilton off his broom, "Hamilton rolls to avoid a particularly nasty bludger but keeps a hold on the quaffle."

Hermione covered her eyes as she saw Hamilton almost get knocked off his broom by the bludger and her ever logical and safety conscious mind started turning. She'd always thought that bludgers were a dangerous and unnecessary addition to an already dangerous game and she'd always wondered why they had to be charmed to aim for the players, especially the ones who were seeking the snitch or possessing the quaffle. In fact, she started to wonder what sort of charm would be needed to give the bludger that kind of ability to judge and to seek-

Hermione gasped as the word _seek_ struck a chord in her mind, her thoughts racing at a million miles an hour. The bludgers could seek out particular people, heading their way and following them, even when they tried to get away. Her spell- It needed something just like it; the ability to actively follow certain people, to seek no matter what that person did to escape magically.

"AND HAMILTON SCORES! That's 160-100 to Gryffindor! Ravenclaw back in possession of the quaffle, with Grimmer flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts-"

Hermione's head was spinning around at her sudden discovery but she forced herself to focus on the game rather than running straight to the library as she wanted to do.

"The Ravenclaw seeker, Markins, seems to have sighted the snitch! But wait, Fillentine, seeking for Gryffindor, is right on Markins' tail. They're neck to neck now, and yes! There's the snitch ladies and gentlemen, they reach for it-"

Hermione frowned again as she heard that word again. _Seeker, seeking; _the snitch, it too seemed to have an ability to know just which players to hide from and avoid. Hermione was startled out of her deep thoughts as the crowd beside her went wild.

"FILLENTINE CATCHES IT! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

By the time Neville turned around Hermione was already running for the library to research the charms on snitches and bludgers, all thoughts of Gryffindor's victory already pushed to the back of her mind.

Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the library, breathing shallowly as the floodgates opened in her mind: Patronus's, owls - they knew how to find people. Why had she never thought of this before?

She paused a moment to collect her thoughts before pushing open the door to the library, feeling for the first time as though she could achieve the huge task she had set herself, and with a smile she began to browse the shelves for the necessary books, sure that this was the key.

This was it.

-HGSS-

It was late that night before Hermione finished her research and she was so excited about trying out all the theory that she went straight to her classroom, even though she had worked straight through dinner, therefore missing the meal. But missing meals wasn't new to Hermione and she had a fairly good idea about what she needed to do to create the spell now so she barely even noticed the missed meal.

In her deserted classroom, Hermione sat at her desk, organizing the thoughts in her mind as she prepared to alter the spell. She needed to focus on combining properties of magic from patronuses, snitches and bludgers all into one spell, discarding what she didn't need and using what she did. Taking a deep breath and waving her wand, Hermione conjured up the ball of magic, more nervous than she thought she'd be.

Once again the green and purple strands of light started to clash and attack each other. Biting her lip, Hermione started to twist her wand in complicated movements and a golden strand of light flowed from the end of her wand, weaving between the purple and green and stopping them from attacking each other like a shielding spell.

"_Peto quod servo_," she whispered and the gold glowed brightly before fading back to normal. "_Velieris quod disarm." _A faint red jet of light darted through the ball of light, swirling around every colored strand protectively.

Hermione stared in wonder at the ball of magic in front of her, marveling in how she could feel it, like it was part of her. It was warm, an extension of her magic, visible to her eyes. This spell, complete now, would work. There was something different about the spell now that it was done.

Yes, this was it; she could feel it.

Hermione raised her wand, ready to put the complicated incantation together to test the spell. "_A imperator locus agnitio nomen veneficus ut lacuna laxo tutela obex peto quod servo velieris quod disarm vado _Neville Longbottom," she said with a confidence she didn't really feel. What if this didn't work? She was all out of ideas.

She was amazed when, moments later, words materialized in front of her eyes.

**Scotland, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Astronomy Tower.**

For a long while, Hermione could only stare at the words, the reality of her success not sinking in at all. When finally, Hermione could move again, she walked to the astronomy tower, her feet moving mechanically in her shock. The best thing to do was obviously to make sure that Neville was actually there, and then she should probably tell him that the spell had worked.

She should have been ecstatic, jumping with joy. She should have been screaming her success to the high heavens. She should have been crying from happiness by now. But Hermione had just realised something: Now that she could find Snape, what would she say to him?

When Hermione reached the astronomy tower, she still hadn't figured out what she would say to Snape and she paused in the doorway staring at Neville's back as he looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, his body bathed in the moonlight.

Sensing a presence other than his own on the tower, Neville turned to find Hermione standing in the doorway, her expression blank and her wand dangling loosely by her side.

"Hermione?" he asked worriedly. Had she finally given up on the spell? He hadn't seen her since the end of the quidditch match, when she had disappeared.

"It worked," she told him, her voice soft, eyes staring at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye just yet, hardly daring to say the words out, still slightly unbelieving at her own success.

Neville could tell immediately that she was referring to her spell. "You found him?" he asked her.

Hermione raised her troubled eyes to his. "Not yet," she told him quietly, her voice only just betraying her fear of what was yet to come.

_Not yet…_

**Please review. I try to answer all my reviews, so if you are an anonymous reviewer and would like a reply, leave me some way to contact you : )**

**More coming soon, if I get reviews.**

**Also, Hermione's spell is in Latin. Contact me for translation if you'd like : D If you just shove it in a translator, it makes no sense at all. But if you do it separately, It makes a bit of sense.**


End file.
